


Into the Valley of Death

by misura



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Gen, crossovering treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Browncoats at war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Valley of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



"All right, folks, listen up," Mal said, and Zoe wanted to sigh, because this was _not_ going to end well. "Got some good, shiny news and some not-so-good, terribly bad news. So which do you want first?"

Gunfire in the distance; not a cease-fire, then.

Deck looked at her, first, then Mal. Then back at her again. The other two (and not being able to remember their names might well make her a terrible person) didn't seem to feel like making even that much of an effort.

So. Up to her, then. As usual. "Seems to me, we could all do with some good news, Sarge."

Mal grinned at her, as if things were all just peachy fine. As if they were going to _win_ this. "Lots of dead Alliance troops in the valley down there. And when I say 'lots', you'd best believe I mean it."

Zoe didn't grin back. Waited for the other shoe to drop - as it always did. Smack down in the middle of some big, heaping pile of _gwan za_ , usually.

"Bad news is, being dead don't seem to be slowing them down much," Mal said. "Or any, really."

The obvious question: "Sir. How do we kill someone who's already dead?"

Mal's grin widened. The obvious answer, then. "Let's go and find out, shall we?"


End file.
